


DOMINATION

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Luffy quiere un león, M/M, Solo es Ace pensando en Luffy, Son bebés de circo, en verdad nada romántico pasa, matrimonio arreglado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: Incluso si se quedó horas mirándole... No era capaz de entenderlo, ¿qué era lo que él tenía?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	DOMINATION

** **

** _"Porque sí no eres capaz de notarlo incluso estando a su lado... Él que realmente es un idiota eres tú."_ **

Miró la hora en su reloj mientras terminaba de dejar los últimos sacos en una esquina, automáticamente frunció el ceño, eran ya las nueve de la mañana y Luffy aún no se había aparecido en frente de él para preguntarle por sus tareas diarias, lo que se resumía a que este aún no había despertado. Tenía las manos sucias con tierra, al igual que su ropa y ni hablar de las botas, estas eran plomas de la cantidad de barro seco acumulado que tenían.

Caminó hasta el lugar en el que aparcaban los remolques y divisó el suyo, entró en este con un estruendoso portazo esperando despertar del susto al dormilón de su no deseado esposo. Cosa que obviamente no iba a pasar, porque uno: Luffy tenía el sueño increíblemente pesado y podía dormir, aunque un elefante estuviera aplastándolo, y dos: porque el chico no estaba ahí. 

Un ceño fruncido como expresión de confusión y enojo fue su primera reacción, ¿cómo es que Luffy había despertado sin que él tuviera que decírselo? Pensaría que el chico comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la vida que llevaba ahora, pero sí hasta ayer fue un tormento intentar levantarlo de la cama... No era probable. 

Puede que solo sea alguna excepción o algo despertó a Luffy antes que él, pensó que este había estado desapareciendo demasiado en sus tiempos libres, por lo que escucho de Bonney, el chico había estado con el encargado de los animales, y había sugerido que podía ayudarlo a mejorar la calidad de vida de algunos de estos. Obviamente eso no era bien recibido, era como decirle al encargado que estaba haciendo mal su trabajo, él recuerda agradecerle a Bonney por decirle aquello, porque solo una hora después el encargado apareció en su remolque gritando reclamos sobre su esposo, al menos estaba preparado e informado para tomar las represalias con Luffy. 

Aun así este estuvo yendo con los animales cuando tenía tiempo, y a pesar de los múltiples esfuerzos del encargado, este no fue capaz de sacar al chico de ahí... Era tan bello como terco, Ace podía decirlo con seguridad. 

Ace no sabía muchas cosas sobre Luffy, mayormente porque no le interesaba aprender de una persona con la que se casó más que todo por hacerle un favor a un viejo conocido. Pero sabía algunas, por ejemplo: le gusta la carne, duerme como un tronco, es ingenuo y también que es terco, esa era fácilmente la primera cosa que podrías notar al conocer a Luffy, el chico nunca se rendía cuando quería algo, lo que los llevó a tener muchos problemas. 

A Ace le gustaba tener el poder, se había acostumbrado a que la gente no se interpusiera cuando él mandaba algo, lo que obviamente con Luffy no pasó, este encontraba siempre maneras de llevarle la contra con cada cosa que decía o hacía, en verdad no estaba seguro si era realmente por la diferencia en sus personalidades o porque a el chico no le agradaba para nada seguir órdenes, sea como sea, Luffy era un problema, a donde sea que fuera intentaba cambiar algo, parecía que no podía quedarse sin intervenir en la vida de las personas. 

Si no fuera porque estaban en el mundo real, Luffy sería una especie de héroe... Ace odiaba a los héroes, solo creían que podían llegar e interferir en la vida de las personas y él era fiel creyente de que los problemas los debe solucionar uno mismo. Luffy no podía entender lo que conlleva querer arreglar la vida de todos a su alrededor, de hecho, muchas veces lo hacía de maneras poco convencionales y las cosas no terminaban tan bien.

Pensándolo seriamente, parecía que Garp sólo se deshacía de un problema al pedirle a Ace que se casará con su nieto... En serio, ¿qué clase de persona querría estar con alguien como Luffy? 

—Ace, dice Kid que necesita que saques a Luffy de su lugar de trabajo—la aniñada voz de Bonney fue la que sacó a Ace su largo trance de pensamientos sobre Luffy—¿Ese chico solo sabe dar problemas? Creo que en serio no has tenido mucha suerte—luego de eso la chica se fue mientras Ace salía detrás, pero caminando en dirección opuesta. 

Su ceño estaba fruncido otra vez cuando llegó y vio a Luffy a un lado de la Jaula del león, este estaba echado sin hacer nada y Luffy solo parecía hablar con él mientras una gran sonrisa estaba en su cara y en su mano un trozo de carne cruda, la cual no podría estar seguro si era para el León o para el chico. 

Procuró caminar con calma y sin hacer ruido para no alertar al más pequeño, cuando llegó a su lado y sin ningún reparo golpeó su cabeza con su puño, haciendo que inmediatamente el chico soltará un grito y se levantará quejándose por aquel brusco trato por parte del pecoso. 

—¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES, ACE, ¡¿IDIOTA?!—Luffy lo miraba con las manos en la cabeza, un puchero y una expresión de molestia que no hizo nada en Ace.

—¿Qué crees tú que haces? No estás aquí para divertirte con el gato, tienes trabajo—caminó sin dar otra orden, pero sabía que el pelinegro más bajo lo seguía, además de escuchar sus pasos detrás, esta era la única orden que seguía siempre, pero no podía sentirse seguro con eso, sabía que era falso, que él no podía mandar al chico, no aún. 

Era capaz de preguntarse, ¿qué había en Luffy que no dejaba a Ace dominarlo? Suponía que la terquedad de este para seguir órdenes no era solo con él, pero el pecoso no necesitaba que Luffy fuera obediente con todos, solo debía serlo con él. Casi era como domar a una bestia salvaje, y Ace quería estar seguro de que podía hacerlo, Garp le dijo que confiaba en sus formas de enseñar... 

Quería domar a Luffy, creía que si era capaz de destruir todo lo que el chico conocía entonces este cedería y Ace podría mandar sobre él, se sentía raro no tener poder, el pecoso sabía que debía tenerlo, aprendió cuando todo el mundo estuvo en su contra, debes ser más fuerte que los demás, ¿por qué no se sentía más fuerte que Luffy? 

El chico causaba cosas que él aún no era capaz de entender, eso no le gusta, ¿cuál era la manera de tener a Luffy bajo su poder? 

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas~ traigo este pequeño escrito, ya que estuve revisando un viejo trabajo que tengo por ahí (y que había olvidado), me dieron ganas de recrear lo escrito, pasándolo a mi nuevo estilo. Pensé que nunca retomaría esta trama, quizás alguno leyó antes algo como esto, aún no hablaré de nada en concreto, pero esto no es una idea completamente propia, pero estoy haciendo lo posible por desligarla de lo que era anteriormente.
> 
> Espero que les guste, y espero que esto me sirva para saber si traer o no aquel escrito a la vida nuevamente... Saludos!


End file.
